Legacies and Memoirs
by Dreams-Wishes-Hopes
Summary: A collection of poems from the Naruto characters. Read their thoughts on their death, their true feelings, their past, and their reflections of crucial events. If you don't see a group/team that you like, please review what team/group you want to read.
1. Ame Orphans

**Konan**

I lay here bleeding away,

Only seconds until I fall into eternal slumber,

But for the first time since the retched war,

My homeland doesn't cry,

And the skies are blue and bright,

A rainbow painted across,

And for the first time in what seems like forever I smile,

Even though I am only a few moments 'till death,

I am glad to part from life,

The ones that I care for deeply,

They have already left me and should be waiting now,

I have nothing to worry for,

My dream is being carried by a boy,

Who reminds me of my very first love,

My legacy will be continued through a girl,

Who is just like me in so many ways,

And I set my unending faith to them,

For I will be the pillar that supports the great bridge of hope and peace and love.

* * *

**Nagato**

I can feel my life sap away,

And I can see the woman I love falter and sway,

Although it will cause her pain this is the best,

The boy who changed me will finish this test,

My death many will see as a new light,

But for few they will notice it is a great fright,

My turn is over in this hectic game,

And my legacy will remain the same,

But the boy who I placed it on will see,

That life isn't close to easy,

When you don't even know what's good or bad,

And you and your friends are close to going mad.

* * *

**Yahiko**

I know I shouldn't have left them,

I know I shouldn't have died,

I know that it caused great pain,

I know I was the cause of this all,

I know that my death was important,

I know that I wouldn't let my friends die,

I know that it was either me or them,

I know that eventually I would meet the end,

I know that many hate me,

I know it's all my fault,

But did you know that I didn't care,

As long as my friends were alive,

As long as they could go on,

But that was a mistake,

And it seemed to strike a nerve,

I know I was the start of this all.

* * *

**Dedicated to: The Ame Orphans Yahiko, Nagato, Konan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Please review!**


	2. Legendary Sannin

**Sannin poems specially made for 'Demon skitty'**

* * *

**Tsunade**

I don't know much anymore,

The only things that I do know is that,

I'm the only living legend of my generation,

I've lost all my chances in love,

I'm fighting a man who's supposed to be dead,

I've put my faith in a boy much like my first love and brother,

And everything's in chaos,

Worlds have been destroyed,

Hearts have been ripped to shreds,

Lives have been lost,

The truth has been revealed,

All because of jealousy,

And realization,

Because of a choice made by an ancient generation,

A war has begun among the new,

And innocents are dead,

And I don't know who the bad guy is anymore,

All I know is,

The world has descended into utter chaos.

* * *

**Jiraiya**

I've done everything I can,

But I just happened to make a mistake,

A very tiny one that ended up breaking three lives,

And because of that mistake,

Another generation failed in completing the legacy I was to guide,

And those three lives,

Just happened to spring into something larger,

They became both criminals and heroes,

But their minds became nostalgic and corrupt by another influence,

An influence I should've noticed,

And it just so happened to be,

That two of the lives I ruined,

Ended my life.

* * *

**Orochimaru**

Many people think I'm corrupt,

And I admit,

I am,

And I'm selfish too,

I'm power hungry,

And I didn't really help Jiraiya in influencing three legacies,

In fact,

I made it all worse,

But I'm not that heartless,

I truly regret hurting Anko,

She was enjoyable and lively,

And I only made her life worse by making her the first person to have the curse mark,

I also regret hurting Tsunade,

She was nice,

And she didn't stare at me like I was a freak,

Jiraiya too,

He didn't let me go even when I left,

So this war is a new chance for me,

I'm helping a younger legacy,

And hopefully,

He'll notice that he shouldn't have betrayed his friends,

Cause he'll regret it later,

Just like me.

* * *

**Dedicated to: Demon skitty and the Legendary Sannin**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**R**

**e**

**v**

**i**

**e**

**w**

**!**


	3. Innocent Akatsuki

**Akatsuki Members (Itachi, Kisame, Sasori)**

**Request from Demon Skitty**

* * *

**Itachi**

If I could go back in time,

I wouldn't have committed the awful crimes and sins,

That I foolishly did,

I would change fate,

And help my friends,

Who are looked at with disgusted and frightened looks,

Because they aren't bad,

For it only a matter of opinion,

And they were only doing the wrong thing for the right reason,

They were misguided by loss and nostalgia,

Pain and grieving,

Because if I could change things,

I would destroy the corrupt and sinister,

Before they could hurt any more people,

And if I could change fate,

I would mend broken friendships,

That were destroyed by loss,

I would bring back what was lost,

Because if I could go back in time,

The people who deserve it,

Will be happy,

And I wouldn't have committed evil sins,

Cause if I could change fate,

I would still be alive.

* * *

**Kisame**

It's quite sad really,

Many people don't like me,

I know I did great crimes,

But have they ever thought that I never wanted to do those crimes,

That I was just doing what I thought was right,

My crimes started because I listened to my superior,

I killed my comrades on his order,

Only to learn that killing them wouldn't do anything,

That I was tricked,

To learn that my superior was the one backstabbing his own country,

And I didn't do things for nothing,

Not like some people,

I knew why I was doing the crimes,

For peace,

But I only met disappointment,

When I learned that even the superiors in my group,

Were being controlled,

But I forgive them,

They were nostalgic,

The loss that they had gained made them hell-bent,

Making it easy for them to be controlled,

But even the one controlling them wasn't completely bad,

He was nostalgic too,

And was hell-bent from his loss as well,

So I can't really blame anyone,

Only the ones who never saw the wrong in their ways,

Those are people that should be blamed,

And I'm content on not being one of those people,

I can also blame fate,

It made me into what I am today,

And I'm one of those criminals,

But I'm one of the ones aren't truly evil,

After all,

Evil is only a matter of opinion.

* * *

**Sasori**

I am not what most people set me out to be,

I was lonely,

I never really had a family,

I never really had friends,

That is,

Until I joined the Akatsuki,

They understood pain,

They felt the coldness of loneliness,

They survived the agony of war,

As time grew,

I tried to get rid of my soul,

I tried to make myself invincible and immortal,

But somehow a young woman and my last living family,

They got past my immortality,

Went farther then my strength,

And defeated me,

I was actually content,

With the peacefulness death gave me,

Until my puppet decided to make his master into his own puppet,

It wasn't until a young man,

A friend of the young woman,

Told me that I still had a soul,

That no matter what I made myself,

I would still have feelings and memories,

I would still be human,

And it wasn't until then,

Did I decide that I wanted to restart in life,

And become a better person,

Not a puppet,

But a person with a soul and feelings.

* * *

**Specially requested by Demon Skitty**

**Dedicated to: Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigake, Sasori Akasuna, and Demon Skitty**

**Disclaimer: Can't, don't, and won't own Naruto**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. The Insane Snake Summoners

**Snake Summoners ****Anko and Kabuto**

**Request by Demon Skitty**

* * *

**Kabuto**

I guess you could say I'm mad,

I admit that,

You could say I've committed many sins,

And I have,

You could even say that I worked for corrupt people,

Because that's true,

And I bet that you think I'm one of the people who are pure evil,

But I'm not,

I'm not completely evil,

Just lost and scared,

I don't remember my real family,

The only person that I cosidered family,

I killed,

But I never wanted that to happen,

I loved that person with all my heart,

That person's death was why I went with a corrupt man,

Because the corrupt man that I was working with then,

Wanted to kill her,

Just like he killed many others,

Just like he hurt many people,

And it's sad to say that I'm a little like those two corrupt men,

I've destroyed peace,

But after all,

I'm still human,

I still have a soul,

I still know pain and sorrow,

If you believe in 'Don't judge a book by its cover',

Then you shouldn't judge me,

Because it pains me,

All the comments I get,

But the people don't know,

That I still care,

I still love,

I still hope and dream,

I still feel,

I still cry,

I still smile and frown,

I'm still human.

* * *

**Anko**

Most people think I'm insane,

That I'm sadistic,

That I have a strong lust for blood,

They think I'm playful,

And tomboyish,

Easygoing too,

Though some people fear me,

Loathe me,

Hate me,

Scold me,

Frown at me,

Glare,

There are some who smile,

Cheer me on,

Adore me,

Help me,

And I must admit,

I agree with everyone of those,

I agree that I'm somewhat like a great hero,

Who at one time was a knuckle-head,

I agree that I'm not sympathetic,

But I definitely don't agree that I'm useless,

I don't agree that I'm completely cruel,

Because I'm not a complete bitch,

That's only a part of who I am,

I'm not completely mad,

That's the Mad Hatter's job,

Not mine,

Because I'm strictly me,

And I'm proud of it,

Yup,

You heard me right,

I'm proud to be myself,

The insane, blood thirsty, bitchy, easy going, and kick-ass,

Anko Mitarashi of the Hidden Leaf.

* * *

**Snake Summoners and pupils of Orochimaru duo!**

**Dedicated to: Demon Skitty, Anko, and Kabuto**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**^~^Please Review^~^**


	5. Sand Siblings

**Sand Siblings**

* * *

**Gaara**

When I was young,

Naive and innocent,

I was isolated and avoided,

And I was never allowed to be near my siblings,

When I was young,

Hurt and sad,

I was betrayed,

Multiple attempts they tried,

To perish me from the earth,

When I was young,

Cold and dark,

I was with my siblings,

But they feared me,

Just as much as I feared myself,

When I was young,

New and still learning,

I was fueled by hatred,

Wanting revenge for no particular reason,

When I was young,

Filled with hopes and dreams,

Deep inside,

I wanted to change,

And be respected,

To be looked at as a hero,

And now,

I'm older,

Closer to my siblings,

Respected by many,

And not alone.

* * *

**Temari**

If you were given the chance to change fate,

Would you?

Would you go down a different path?

Save lives that were lost?

If you knew the future,

What would you do?

Would you stop events from occurring?

Or let it all pass?

If you could go back in time,

Would you change key events?

Would you stop the butterfly?

From beginning the butterfly effect,

Though I know,

That if I could change fate,

If I could see the future,

If I could go back in time,

I would do it for my village,

I would do it for Konoha,

I would do it for the other nations,

I would do it for the ninja,

I would do it for the civilians,

But most of all,

I would do it for my brothers.

* * *

**Kankuro**

I am a puppeteer,

I manipulate things to my likings,

I make things turn out the way I want it to,

I can make anyone into a puppet,

But I'm not that skilled,

Not skilled enough to manipulate things to my likings,

Not powerful enough to create puppet army using my enemies,

Not strong enough to control so much power,

If I was that strong,

That skilled,

That powerful,

I would've manipulated the war to my liking,

No one would die,

And the enemy would be dead,

But being a puppeteer isn't easy,

And it takes time to manipulate things,

So even if I tried,

The war would still be painful,

People's lives would still be lost,

Because this is reality,

And in reality,

There is no such thing as eternal peace.

* * *

**Dedicated to: Demon Skitty and the Sand Siblings**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto**

**Note- If you wish to see a particular group of people, please review who you want to read!**

**Review Peoples! ^~^**


	6. Yellow Flash and Red Habanero

**The Yellow Flash and The Red Hot-Blood Habanero**

* * *

**Kushina**

I'm already dead,

But that doesn't mean I can't remember,

I can certainly reflect on my life,

And be proud in every single way,

I remember my nicknames,

Tomato and Red Hot-Blooded Habanero,

Yes I'm proud of my son,

Naruto,

I'm proud of many things he has done,

Except the silly pranks he has done,

Even though they were so clever,

I'm proud of my relative,

Nagato,

He did the right thing in the end,

But I'm certainly not proud of the village,

They treated Naruto,

Like how they first treated me,

And that foolish Danzo,

He ruined everything,

He forced poor Itachi to kill Mikoto,

He destroyed young Sasuke's life,

So I know I'm not happy with the council,

But I'm happy with Naruto's friends,

They may have hated him at first,

But they ended up helping him,

And being his closest friends,

I hope that he could bring peace,

And mend his friendship with Sasuke,

And complete his ultimate goal,

To be just like his father.

* * *

**Minato**

The day it all began was when I saw her,

Short-tempered and kind,

I loved her,

And I knew she loved me back,

Of course,

There are other components,

Like my broken team,

One member hell-bent and nostalgic,

Another lost and broken,

And the last one dead,

There's also my teacher,

Trying to figure things out,

Holding the world on his shoulders,

If he made one simple mistake,

It may just change the world,

But all heroes and protecters die,

I carried his legacy,

But that was when we were both alive,

I had died saving my son,

And like my teacher,

I received death from my own student,

So now my son carries so many legacies,

He holds the world now,

And I can only hope that he doesn't fail.

* * *

**Dedicated to: Minato and Kushina, Demon Skitty**

**Disclaimer: Wish I did, but I don't own Naruto**

**NOTE: Chapter seven, eight, and ten already have ideas**

**P**

** L**

** E**

** A**

** S**

** E**

** R**

** E**

** V**

** I**

** E**

**W**


	7. Team 7

**Team 7**

* * *

**Sakura**

Sometimes,

I just wish I could save everyone,

So that everyone would get a second chance,

Sometimes,

I just wish I could've been better when I was a young ninja,

Maybe things wouldn't have turned into war if I had been better,

Sometimes,

I just wish that I knew everything,

So that I could stop awful things from happening,

Sometimes,

I just wish that this war will end,

That things could be more peaceful,

But I know that won't happen,

Not if I keep wishing,

And this war will prove that I don't need to be a damsel in distress,

I don't need a hero,

This war will prove,

That I don't need a wishing star.

* * *

**Naruto**

I know more than everyone else,

Not every enemy we have are evil,

I learned that,

And everyone should've learnt that when they saw that I was good,

Because didn't people once think I was evil?

The only people who were kind to me,

Know my entire story,

They let me in,

So I don't want people to think the Akatsuki is a bad group,

Originally,

They were tranquil,

And hardly ever fought,

They only defended the weak,

And the other people,

The ones who are so sick and corrupt,

They had to be human once didn't they?

So didn't that mean that they were still human,

Since they were human before?

I don't know anymore,

The man who I'm fighting is evil,

But he only wants peace,

He's just gaining it in a more destructive and dangerous way,

So tell me,

What is evil?

When everything is or once was good?

* * *

**Sasuke**

Biggest mistake in my life,

Trying to break my bonds,

Even when I knew they wouldn't break,

Even though I knew they were the only thing that made me human,

Those bonds were the only things that had me holding onto sanity,

Even though it was barely,

Those bonds were still there,

Even when I tried to kill them,

Destroy them,

They were still there,

Because with friends like Naruto and Sakura,

I didn't even need a family,

Because they were my new family,

No matter how dumb,

No matter how annoying,

No matter how crazy they were,

They were my family,

They were my friends.

My everything,

Because we had the strongest of bonds,

And they will never break,

Not even when we die.

* * *

**Dedicated to: Team 7**

**Disclaimer: I shall never own Naruto**

**Review and I'll give you an imaginary cupcake! ^~^**


	8. Team 8

**Team 8**

* * *

**Hinata**

I am shy,

Timid and scared,

Love-struck and hurt,

I'm kind and sweet,

I'm graceful,

I am many things,

But I'm not weak,

I'm not a disappointment,

I'm not useless and pathetic,

I'm not a burden,

I can be anything I want to be,

But I refuse to be the damsel in distress,

I was never a disappointment,

I am no longer pathetic,

And I was never a burden,

I'm strong,

I'm stubborn,

Brave and powerful,

I am not perfect,

But I am me.

* * *

**Kiba**

I know that I am sometimes a jerk,

That I have an ego,

But don't we all?

And I make mistakes,

So many I've lost count,

But we all made mistakes once,

I hurt some people,

I'm quite dense,

And I sometimes say the wrong things,

But I am also caring,

I am brave,

I am a warrior.

* * *

**Shino**

Everyone has their secrets,

And you should be able to easily see,

That I probably have the most,

With my mysterious mood,

My sulking actions,

And my quiet voice,

And it's quite easy to see that I'm not social,

That I hardly talk,

But it's fine with me,

Because of you don't like how I am,

Then you never got close to me,

Meaning you never got to know me,

Of course,

Even if we were friends,

You still wouldn't know much,

But you would at least be able to judge me correctly,

So don't judge me,

Because I'm quiet,

Because I'm secretive,

Because I'm me.

* * *

**Dediacted to: Team 8**

**Disclaimer: Really? Why would I be here if I owned it? Of course I don't own Naruto.**

**rEvIeW's are appreciated!**


	9. Kakashi and his Teammates

**Kakashi and His Teammates**

* * *

**Kakashi**

At first,

I respected my father,

He was my hero,

Until he committed suicide,

Then I became a tool,

I simply followed orders,

And that was it,

I only noticed how much a fool I was,

Until it was too late,

My teammate,

The boy I would've loved to call friend,

Died,

Protecting his love and I,

And I was so torn,

That slowly,

I started becoming more like him,

Being late with lame excuses,

And putting comrades before a mission,

It wasn't until my other teammate died,

That I really lost it,

Most of the time I would be at the KIA stone,

And visiting the graveyard,

Although I soon found,

That I would spend most of my time there,

When my teacher and his wife died,

I seemed to be at the stone and graveyard all of the time,

When I was not being bothered by my friends or watching my teacher's son,

But when I was given a team,

Which included a massacre survivor and my teacher's son,

I noticed the striking resemblance it was to my team,

Just more twisted and silly,

And when one of my students left,

It was pain,

Especially when my other student left,

So that left my last student and I as a team,

But we hardly saw each other,

She was busy and so was I,

And I'm certain that talking to your dead friends is important,

But it wasn't until I learned that my teammate,

The one who died saving his love and I,

Was alive,

And was as corrupt,

But still,

I could understand,

He wanted to avenge our teammate,

He wanted a new world,

But he would have to kill nearly everyone to accomplish that goal,

He even had to kill me.

* * *

**Obtio**

I used to be bubbly,

And kind,

And silly,

But now I'm serious,

Quite mad,

And a hint of corrupt,

But I'm still determined,

I'm still strong,

I'm still me,

I only changed,

Because my love was dead,

Even worse is that she died by the hand of our friend,

I want to change the world,

Create eternal world peace,

That way,

My love would still be alive,

And our friend would be happier,

Everyone would be happy,

So you see,

I'm not evil,

I wouldn't dare be one of those men who are power-hungry,

I'm simply misunderstood,

And that's the thing,

So many 'evil' people are misunderstood,

My dream is good,

It's just that the way I'm accomplishing it seems bad,

So really,

I'm sitting on the fence,

If my ancestor hadn't found me,

I'd be in heaven with my love,

Watching our friend struggle and survive in life,

If I had died in the cave-in,

I would've been happy.

* * *

**Rin**

I purposely wanted to die,

I wanted to see Obito,

I know that he wanted to see me,

So I went in the way of Kakashi's chidori,

And got myself killed,

but if I had known,

If I had the slightest idea that Obito was alive,

I wouldn't have done that,

Maybe I still would though,

Because I'm a ninja,

And I must protect my village,

Even if that means I have to die,

Just like Obito did,

But now,

As I watch my teammates battle to the death,

I wish that I could be alive again,

I wish that I could stop their fight,

Like I did when we were young,

Hell,

I would even be happy,

If that Kabuto man resurrected me,

Maybe if I was a reanimation,

I could've convinced Obito to change sides,

But I cain't stop their fight this time,

I can only watch and wait,

Wait until one of my teammates join me up here,

In the land of the dead.

* * *

**Dedicated to: Kakashi, Obtio, and Rin**

**Disclaimer: What would possess you to think I own Naruto?**

**Reviews=Happy Authoress**


	10. Team 10

**Team 10**

* * *

**Ino**

The people who don't particularly like me can say I'm quite annoying,

That I'm quite bitchy,

And as Shikamaru would say,

Troublesome,

But the people who do like me could say I'm fashionable,

Strong,

And even sweet,

But what people don't see is that,

I can be all of those things,

I shape my personality,

No one else,

I don't care what someone tells me,

I'll be who I want to be,

And I'm many things,

Ino-pig to Sakura,

Troublesome woman to Shikamaru,

Annoying fan girl to Sasuke,

Daughter to Inoichi, (Did I spell that right?)

A part of Konoha 11 to Konoha,

A Yanamaka to many,

And a friend to a batch of few,

But over all,

Out of all of these labels,

Under all of the make-up and facades,

I'm me,

I'm Ino.

* * *

**Shikamaru**

To me,

Everything is troublesome,

Ino and Temari are very troublesome,

They even got the title of 'Troublesome woman',

Sasuke leaving is troublesome,

Fighting is troublesome,

Eating ramen with Naruto is troublesome,

But do you know what's the most troublesome of all?

Being smart,

Yes I said that being smart is troublesome,

Because everyone looks to you,

They think that you know what to do,

That you have every answer etched into your brain,

A billion plans sewed into your mind,

They automatically assume that you already know what to do,

That you have everything under control,

When really,

You're thinking of everything just now,

You just happened to have some information on the situation,

You're just lucky that you studied,

That what I think being smart is,

You study and memorize,

You observe your surroundings,

You know different routes,

But they only work if something happens,

So to me,

To be smart,

Is to be troublesome.

* * *

**Choji**

I am not fat,

I'm big boned,

And I'm definitely not weak,

I just don't like useless killing,

I know that if I don't like to kill,

Then I can't be a ninja,

But ninja don't always kill,

We defend,

And if I'm defending something,

Then I'm killing something with a purpose,

So that way,

I don't kill for no reason,

But if I had to fight someone I had bonds with,

Then it's hard,

Because even if that person is hell-bent and power-hungry,

If you had a strong bond with them before,

You would still have a strong bond with them,

And I just can't bring myself to kill someone I have a bond with,

It's liking saying that the bond was broken once they died,

And bonds die when people die,

They last for eternity.

* * *

**Dedicated to: Team 10**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sakura would be kick-ass, and would resurrect the good people, like the Ame Orphans, Jiraiya, Neji, Itachi.**

**Review and you get a cyber hug from Shisui, Itachi and Sasuke's awesome cousin who isn't stoic and egoistical like most Uchiha's!**


	11. Lovebirds

**Asuma and Kurenai**

* * *

**Asuma**

It wasn't until my death,

Did I reflect on my life,

Did I really begin remembering,

Really noticing the details,

But it's too late now,

I'm already dead,

And I've already joined my family,

Talked and reflected with them,

Laughed and fought too,

But most importantly,

I've watched the war continue,

I even got the honor of being resurrected,

I'm just kidding,

Fighting my former comrades was painstakingly awful,

And I hope I never have to do it again,

I've watched the details of the fights,

Seen the behind-the-scene moves,

Witnessed the evil plans,

And most importantly,

I've seen the sorrow,

not just from my village,

But from every village,

It just surprised me to see that it was my former comrade,

One of the boys who was a rookie with me,

The one who I graduated with,

The one that should've greeted me with our fallen friends when I died,

He was the one who started the war,

But it's not like I blame him,

After all,

It would've been hard to stop all the events from happening,

And mistakes are mistakes,

Once you die you're dead,

All you can do,

Is helplessly watch your comrades and friends die,

You can only watch,

When you fell you should be fighting.

* * *

**Kurenai**

When Asuma died,

I was heart broken,

Especially when I learned he would never see the face of his child,

It made me feel a pain that was stronger then the others,

Was this what Rin felt when Obito died?

Was this how Kakashi felt when his entire team fell?

Was this the pain Naruto received?

I don't know,

And I possibly will never know,

All I know is that,

I'm sitting here in Konoha,

While a war is raging on,

And. I can't do anything,

Except take care of my child,

Of Asuma's child,

And as much it would hurt for me to leave my precious baby,

I just can't stand waiting here like a civilian,

I want to fight,

For Konoha,

For my child,

I want to fight for Asuma.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. It's hard to get inspiration, ya' know?**

**Well, I'm thinking of starting a new story, so I won't be on this as long.**

**However, if you wish for me to do another group, I shall update once more and write poetry on said group.**

**Dedicated to: Demon Skitty, my faithful reviewer, and Asuma and Kurenai**

******PS: Demon Skitty, congratulations! You get a cyber hug from Shisui!**

**Disclaimer: I shall not own Naruto, nor shall I ever own Naruto**

**I don't really need them, but review me a group you want! ^~^**


	12. Hot, Cold, and Kumo Jinchuriki

**Kumogakure Ninja**

* * *

**Yugito**

Respect,

That was what I had,

When Matatabi was sealed into me,

At a mere age of two,

I was not ignored and glared at,

I was not picked on,

I was simply the young girl who had the pitiful task of being an jinchuriki,

But it was not a pity for me,

It was quite a blessing,

I could control the Two-tails powers,

Thus making me a respected kunoichi,

But I did not notice the curse I had for being the demon-host,

I did not know about the treatment some of the other jinchuriki received,

So when Matatabi was extracted from me,

When I died and disappeared,

I watched the other demon-containers,

I watched them fight against many people,

I watched them struggle,

Until I was summoned,

When I was partially brought back to life,

My soul,

It was in the control of someone else,

So I could not control my actions,

When I fought against the remaining demon-hosts,

All I could do as a reincarnation,

Was pray and hope,

That I was stopped,

That Naruto and Killer B,

I could only hope that they and all the shinobi,

Would win this awful war,

The war made to obtain the jinchruiki,

The war that was made to create a so called 'eternal peace'.

* * *

**Killer B**

I've been through war for my childhood days,

I knew that the world was not all play,

I didn't know that my fate was set,

When I gained quite a strong pet (Eight-tails),

Since then some people where nasty and mean,

But I still stayed happy and green (the color green resembles serenity and calmness),

When. I participated in the war I grew respect throughout my nation,

And as silly as I was I wanted to be a rap sensation,

I'm always up to make some music,

To show the world that my powers are ecstatic,

So you better remember my legendary name,

Bakayarō! Konoyarō!

* * *

**Saumi and Atsui**

We are like Yin and Yang,

Different from each other,

Where one is cold,

And the other is not,

It is quite easy to see our differences,

And although we are polar opposites,

We are siblings,

And we stick together,

Through thick and thin,

Even though one likes "cool",

And the other likes "hot",

We are always together,

Like how we were captured together,

Sucked into a gourd by Ginkaku,

And quite possibly dead already,

We are Samui and Atsui,

We are cold and hot.

* * *

**There you go white striker 1219. Congrats, you are the second reviewer and suggester in this fanfiction, the first being Demon skitty.**

**Do you know how hard it was to rhyme for Killer B? It was hard peoples!**

**Dedicated to: Yugito, Killer B, Samui and Atsui**

**Disclaimer: I know, you know, I don't own Naruto**

**Review?**


	13. A Couple Of Tailed-Beasts

**Four of The Tailed Beasts**

* * *

**Shukaku (One-Tailed Beast)**

Yes,

I am fully aware that I am mad,

First of all,

I'm a part of the Ten-Tails,

So that is a great start in madness,

Then,

People believed that I was the ghost of a crazy priest,

Who was sealed inside of a tea kettle,

And then,

There's my need for immortality,

And the fact,

That I can take control of my jinchuriki,

When they are in need,

And they have blood-lust,

So all in all,

I am quite mad,

But that is only my power,

In reality,

I have a personality like humans,

I can feel pain and sorrow like them too,

And underneath my short temper and wild attitude,

I care for my family,

And I somewhat care for my jinchuriki,

Just because I'm not human,

Does not mean I am a monster,

I am Shukaku,

I am me.

* * *

**Isobu (Three-Tailed Beast)**

If anyone hasn't noticed,

I have only had two jinchuriki,

And both of them are somewhat connected to the masked-man,

The man who manipulates my brethren and I,

However,

One was being controlled by the mad man,

The other was loved by him,

And it is quite strange to think,

That this life I have,

This role I play,

It has been set far before I was created,

That I was destined to have hosts,

Who are connected to the masked man,

Jinchuriki who were somewhat important by the mad man,

But then,

The masked man was needed by a hell-bent man,

So if you think about it,

I needed jinchuriki,

The ones I got were important to the masked man,

And the masked man was needed by his ancestor,

His ancestor also needed the Ten-Tails,

Which could only happen,

If he had all the tailed beasts,

So somehow,

It all connects to us,

It all connects to the tailed beasts.

* * *

**Gyuki (Eight-Tailed Beast)**

I am a serious person,

But I am not really a person,

I am a beast,

But I am not a beast inside,

I have feelings,

And I can make my own choices,

I am my own being,

I am not the jinchuriki that holds me,

I have my own personality,

It just happens to be that I must be locked away,

But I am not a bad person,

Which brings us back to where I began,

I am not a person,

I am a beast,

But I am not a beast inside,

So if I am neither beast nor human,

Then what am I?

* * *

**Kurama (Nine-Tailed Beast)**

I understand why many hate me,

I bring pain and sorrow to my jinchuriki,

I have a twisted sense of humor,

And I am a cynical and shrewd individual,

I am arrogant,

And my brethren disapprove of me,

But inside,

There is still a young kit,

There are still hopes,

There is still a heart,

I can grow respect,

And I can shed tears,

Just as much as anyone else can,

I do understand pain,

I do feel joy,

I do want acceptance,

And respect,

And approval,

Like many individuals do,

I am just arrogant,

And not many are willing to scratch the surface of my personality,

So to most,

I am arrogant and shrewd and evil,

But to few,

I am myself,

I am Kurama,

I am the Nine-Tailed Fox.

* * *

**There you go whitestriker1219, I hope you enjoy! You suggested this on Private Message, and I hope that these are the right characters, and I hope you didn't mean the Jinchuriki for them.**

**Dedicated to: Shukaku, Isobu, Gyuki, and Kurama, the Tailed Beasts. As well as whitesteiker1219**

**Disclaimer: Me not own Naruto**

**R= Review**

**E= Everything Happy**

**V= Very Happy Authoress**

**I= Immediate Joy**

**E= Esteemed Reviewer**

**W= Waaaahhh! Tears Of Joy!**


	14. First 3 Hokage

**The First Three Hokages**

* * *

**Hashirama**

Is it true what they say?

That once you die you're dead,

That you will never live again,

You will simply disappear from the world,

And fade away into the background,

Never to be seen again,

Never to be remembered,

No,

It can't be true,

It should never be true,

My face is carved into the mountain so I will be remembered,

And because I will make sure my legacy goes on,

I will continue to live on,

I will continue to fight,

No matter how long ago my death was,

No matter how long ago my birth was,

No matter how long ago I was made a leader,

No matter how long ago I brought peace,

No matter how long ago I made a village,

No matter how long ago I met the enemy and made him my friend,

I will live and fight,

I will protect my village,

I will ensure my legacy,

I will pass on my dreams,

I will make sure that the Will of Fire burns brightly,

Forevermore.

* * *

**Tobirama**

Maybe I was wrong,

To hate the Uchihas,

To blame them,

To almost kill Madara,

To hurt Izuna,

To try and avenge Kawarama and Itama,

To try to kill one of the last Uchiha when I was reincarnated once more,

Maybe I am wrong,

To not cherish childhood,

To grow up to fast,

To scold Hashirama,

To fight in the war without mercy,

And maybe I should've explained,

Why I made the ANBU,

Why I established the academy and Chunin exams,

Why I made the Uchihas in charge of the police force,

Then maybe a coup d'état wouldn't have started,

Maybe the world would be better,

Maybe innocent lives would not be lost,

But that is only maybe,

Because I did hate the Uchiha clan,

I did blame them,

I did almost kill Madara and hurt Izuna,

I did try to avenge my younger brothers,

I did try to kill the Sasuke Uchiha when I was reincarnated,

I didn't cherish childhood,

I did grow up too fast,

I did scold my older brother,

I did fight without mercy,

And I didn't explain ANBU,

I didn't explain the academy and exams,

I didn't talk to the Uchiha clan on why they were in charge of the police force,

And I can't take back my mistakes,

The only thing I can do,

In this reincarnated state,

Is try and fight the war,

The war at happened because of things I did,

Things that my family did,

Things that my ancestors did,

This war is the outcome,

In the butterfly effect of Konoha.

* * *

**Hiruzen**

I should've noticed,

Notice the tiny little bug,

That hacked into my village,

The small strand of evil that multiplied into something far worse,

But there was really nothing I could do in some cases,

I could not stop Orochimaru's need for immortality,

His original goal was heartwarming and caring,

But Danzo reached him,

And loved ones that never died became a lust for power,

And then there's Danzo,

He was hard to dealt with,

It would've been hard to destroy him,

Because he already had powerful ninja,

And he was controlling many important people,

Like Hanzo of the Salamander,

Then there is Akatsuki,

There case is similar to Orochimaru's,

The original goal was to defend small villages who had no protection,

And to bring eternal peace to their crying land,

But that was destroyed by multiple people,

And their ideals where thrown in another direction,

And finally,

Obito,

If I had a search team go and find him,

Or if I hadn't sent Minato's team,

Maybe he would still be in Konoha,

And maybe I would still be alive,

But I am already a dead man,

And I can not change the past,

I can only go on.

* * *

**There you go! Demon Skitty, your request will come up later, I still need to make it.**

**Dedicated to: Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Whitestriker1219.**

**R.e.v.i.e.w.**


	15. The Demon of the Mist and his companion

**Zabuza and Haku**

* * *

**Zabuza**

I have really gone soft,

Though I still mercilessly kill in this war,

I have truly let my more softer feelings overwhelm me,

It all started of course,

When I took in Haku,

An orphan boy with special powers,

I took him in,

But only as a weapon,

Until time passed by,

And as I watched the boy grow up,

I grew protective of him,

I wished his innocence as a child would not disappear,

I became his father,

The one who silently wanted to help,

Who wanted to get up and fight for him,

But the prideful part of me,

It would not let me protect his innocence,

It would not let me protect him,

My pride did not allow me to fight for him,

Instead,

I silently wished him luck,

And I silently hoped that he would be noticed as a hero,

I silently wished we could start over as a real family.

* * *

**Haku**

My only purpose in life was to be a weapon,

To fight in the name of my master,

To kill and destroy for him,

But when I met the fox boy,

My goal changed,

It was not to kill in honor of my master's name,

It was to protect him with my life,

Because he was the only friend I had,

The only living family I had,

Even though we aren't by blood,

I really only wanted a purpose in life,

A place in this hectic world,

To be accepted in the great big world that I call home.

* * *

**That was for you Demon Skitty. ^~^**

**Dedicated to: Zabuza, Haku, and Demon Skitty**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto, because I would much rather be a part of the Naruto-verse instead.**

**Review and you get a special cyber hug by Hinata!**

* * *

**Okay peeps, you should definitely read DemonSkitty's new story, 'Hoenn's Rising Star', recommending her story is the least I can do for her recommending mine.**

**P.S. DemonSkitty, I'm a girl.**


End file.
